And The Hero Will Drown
by Kaze no Rika
Summary: As the Second War approaches, Harry begins his seventh year. As things begin to change in the lives of the people around him, will he be able to cope? Or will he be driven insane? Just read and see.


Forgotten?

'No!' Harry shouted as the faceless redhead fell to the ground. He made his way over to the motionless body and checked for a pulse. _She's still alive._ He thought. _But just barely. _'How could you?' He demanded of the cloaked figure standing above him.

'Simple. She got what she deserves.' The cold voice drawled.

'No one deserves this!' Harry shouted. 'Not even you. Fix it now!'

'It's already been done Potter. It can't be reversed.'

'But… there has to be someway.'

'There isn't.' The hooded voice replied before turning away with a swish of black fabric.

'Damnit!' Harry hollered pounding his fists into the ground beneath him. 'This isn't fair!'

He continued to make dents in the earth and was hardly on the verge of stopping when several Death Eaters emerged from the darkness. Lucius Malfoy at the lead.

'It is done, correct Malfoy?' Harry heard a cold high voice ask.

'As best to our expectations, yes.' Malfoy replied.

'Then she is dead?'

'Not…exactly.'

'What?!' The voice thundered as Harry dragged the petite frame of his companion to shelter behind a tree.

'She was hit with the majority of the spell and she is still alive, but only just…' Malfoy stated.

'We expect her to die within the next hour or so.' Crabbe added.

'That's not good enough!' The cold voice hollered.

'Sorry master. It's the best we could do. We used Crucio against her and she was writhing in pain. We thought it would work.'

'Why not use Avada Kedavra? That's what it's for, isn't it?'

'Yes. But we figured that another of the unforgivables might be more convenient in this case. Prolong the agony and that like.'

'Do not question me Avery.' The dark lord bellowed. 'Find the girl and fix this mess. You must also find Potter and bring him to me.'

'Yes master.' The Death Eaters replied in unison and soon headed off in search of the duo.

'No!' Harry shouted as he was brought back into the world of the living. His scar was stinging again. This time, it was much more intense than it had been in awhile.

'What is wrong with you boy?' Uncle Vernon demanded after bursting through Harry's door. 'This is the sixth time this week that you've been shouting during the night.'

'Just a nightmare. That's all.' Harry responded trying to ignore the pain that was spreading across his features.

'Another one?'

'Yes.'

'Well, you'd better stop it. I do not need to be woken like this. I do have to work!'

'Sorry Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again.'

'It had best not! Now, get back to sleep.' Vernon Dursley stated before leaving his nephew's room.

Harry lied back on his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. _Again._ This dream had been plaguing his thoughts since four weeks previous when he had arrived back in Little Whinging. He didn't know why he was having the dream, what it meant or even who the girl in the dream was. She couldn't have been too important, seeing as he didn't even know what she looked like. Didn't have a face after all. _What does this mean?_ Harry pondered while he pulled his covers up around his frame. He didn't really have time to think much about the dream though because he needed to get some sleep. It was his seventeenth birthday the next day after all. Even though he wasn't expecting any gifts, it was still his birthday.

And the month after, he would be starting his final year at Hogwarts. That was not something he was looking forward to. NEWTs and other things paraded through his mind as he drifted into sleep. He had done pretty well on his OWLs in fifth year, and even that wasn't going to up his sprits about the exams he would have to face later in the year. What made things worse was that he hadn't heard from any of his friends since June. No letters. Not even a single phone call. Was this a repeat of the summer before his second year again? He hoped not.

Waking up the next morning, Harry climbed out of his bed and looked out the window. There were no owls waiting for him or anything. He sighed and straightened out his bedclothes. _What's going on? Why haven't I heard from Ron or Hermione? I'd even settle to hear from Neville._ He thought as he pulled off his pajamas and slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had planned to leave the house for his birthday and just wander around town. It was better than staying home with his aunt, uncle and gargantuan cousin, Dudley. The Dursleys had never once been nice to him. They claimed that when he received Dudley's second bedroom it was out of the goodness of their hearts, but he knew that wasn't the truth.

Jogging down the stairs, he almost slipped and fell before he reached the bottom. No one was awake yet and that was the way he liked it. He marched into the kitchen, grabbed a breakfast bar from the box in the cupboard above the stove and then headed back to the front foyer. He picked up his trainers and pulled them on. After pulling on his jacket and cramming the remainder of the bar into his mouth, he unlocked the door and headed outside.

It was a particularly cold July morning and he soon realized that maybe he should have grabbed a heavier jacket. But it didn't matter. He was used to feeling cold and unwanted. Maybe if his parents had lived things might have been different by now, but they had died 16 years ago and he knew they wouldn't ever come back. He might not have known them, but they were still his parents. And learning that they had been killed by an evil wizard instead of in a car accident like you were lead to believe for the first ten years of your life would be a major blow for anyone. Not just The-Boy-Who-Lived. As he thought of his parents, a tear slid down his cheek. Two years ago he had lost one of the last connections to his parents. And the month previous, he had almost lost the last connection to them. That's right, Remus Lupin had almost died. Harry was thankful that he hadn't. Extremely thankful that Remus had lived. Had he gone, Harry probably would have been driven mad.

And now, the whole fact that he hadn't heard from his friends since that fateful night that he almost lost Lupin, was eating him up inside. _Why haven't they written?_ Harry questioned internally as he walked down the streets of Little Whinging. 'Happy Birthday to me.' He muttered under his breath as he sat down underneath a tree. He sighed audibly and stared up into the tree's branches. _If only an owl would land next to me now and let me know that everything is okay._

He had spent the entire last month in Privet Drive. He had been promised that he would be able to live with the Weasley family, but after the scare of almost losing Remus, Dumbledore decided to send him back to the Dursleys. Something that irritated him very much. Leaning his head back against the tree's trunk, he closed his eyes and began to think of happier times. When he and Ron saved Hermione from the troll on Hallowe'en during his first year, defeating Tom Riddle and the basilisk, setting Sirius free, competing in the Triwizard tournament that he wasn't even supposed to be in, seeing Ron happy when he helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup, and such other things of that nature. He just wished to see Hermione and Ron's faces again. But he knew it would be a whole other month until he would most likely be able to. 'Why can't I visit them?' He wondered aloud. It's not like anyone was around to hear him or anything.

About two hours later, Harry was awoken by a soft pecking on his left hand. He tried to swat whatever it was away with his other hand before opening his eyes. He slowly lifted his eyelids and stared down at his hand. A small tawny owl was sitting there pecking at his fingers. He stared at it in awe. _Is this real?_ He pondered. Pinching a small section of his arm, he realized that he was not dreaming. He looked down at the owl, removed the piece of parchment from it's leg and opened up said parchment. He stared down at the letter that had a familiar script and read it over a few times. Here is what it said:

Harry,

It's Hermione. Oh, and Ron's here too. Sorry that we haven't contacted you lately, but things have been really busy. And we mean busy. I've been staying at The Burrow for the last two weeks and everyone can't wait to see you. I'm sorry that Dumbledore made you return to The Dursleys, but you will be able to join us here shortly. Please write back when you receive this. Hoping to see you soon.

Love from,

Hermione (and Ron)

You can't be hoping too much to see me. Or else you would have contacted me much earlier. The green-eyed boy thought while re-reading the letter for the fourth time. Nevertheless, Harry turned the piece of parchment over, pulled a quill out of his jacket pocket and began responding to Hermione's letter. He rolled the piece of parchment up, tied it to the owl's leg and then watched as it flew away. He sighed as he watched the soft brown wings disappear into the cloudless abyss that was the sky above him. _Maybe I should head home. _He thought and then got to his feet. Dusting off his backside, he walked from the park and headed back to Privet Drive.

The green-eyed boy thought while re-reading the letter for the fourth time. Nevertheless, Harry turned the piece of parchment over, pulled a quill out of his jacket pocket and began responding to Hermione's letter. He rolled the piece of parchment up, tied it to the owl's leg and then watched as it flew away. He sighed as he watched the soft brown wings disappear into the cloudless abyss that was the sky above him. He thought and then got to his feet. Dusting off his backside, he walked from the park and headed back to Privet Drive. 

Stalking back inside the house, he realized that it was still quite early and no one was awake yet. Which was just the way he liked things. The silence of his room, besides Hedwig's soft cooing, had become his sanctuary. After kicking off his shoes, he ascended the stairs and made his way into his room. Closing the door behind him, he slowly walked across the room and lied down on his bed. He looked over his bedside table and picked up the picture of his parents. They appeared very happy in the picture and it made him smile whenever he saw it. It also made him a bit sad because he hadn't really gotten to know them before their demise. He placed the photograph back down and rested his head on his pillows. His eyes closing shortly afterwards.

Hours later, Harry was awoken by a soft rapping at his bedroom window. There as another owl there. He climbed off the bed and made his way to the window. After opening it, the owl fluttered in. Resting itself on top of his bed, he removed the parchment from the owl's leg and it flew off. He closed the window behind the bird and then proceeded to read the letter.

Harry,

It's Hermione again. So pleased that you got the letter. Everyone can't wait to see you. Ron claims that it's been strange not having you around. And it has been. Mrs. Weasley (who is reading this over my shoulder as I write) has informed me that you are welcome to come as soon as you want to. You could even come right now if you wanted. If your relatives aren't around that is. Well, send another letter back when you get this.

Love from,

Hermione (and everyone else)

Harry folded up the letter, grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled his reply. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and after opening it, he tied the letter to her leg. He then opened the window and watched as she flew off. _It's about time that I heard from someone._ He thought walking over to his closet and pulling out his Hogwarts things. He didn't have the new books for his seventh year yet, but he packed his other things nonetheless. Shoving his robes and other wizarding items inside his trunk, he placed his wand in his jeans pocket and headed out of the room.

Dragging his trunk behind him, Harry descended the stairs as quietly as possible. He placed the trunk at his feet, pulled on his trainers and his jacket and then picked up the trunk and headed outside. He walked down the road with his trunk behind him and stopped at a bench to sit down. Pretty much out of nowhere, he saw the Knight Bus speeding down the street. Standing up, he drug his trunk with him and headed for the bus. Stan Shunpike stepped out of the bus and looked down at Harry.

'Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus. Transport for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening.'

'Hello Stan.' Harry said taking his trunk behind him and climbing aboard.

''Ello. Harry, wasn't it?'

'Yeah. That's me.'

'So where you headed?'

'The Burrow. Just outside Ottery St. Catchpole.'

'You hear that Ern, he's headed for The Burrow. Outside Ottery St. Catchpole.'

'Yeah. I got it.' Ernie answered and he soon set off for The Burrow.

Harry gripped onto the nearest bedpost and held on for dear life. This was his third time riding the Knight Bus and he still couldn't get over how fast the bloody thing went. He slowly sunk down onto the bed beneath him and sighed. He probably should have been a bit more happy since he was finally getting to see his friends, but not hearing from them for a month had been hell. He watched as the Knight Bus sped through the towns on it's way to The Burrow. He would never get over the sick feeling that filled his stomach every time he rode it.

'And here we are. Ottery St. Catchpole.' Ernie said stopping the bus.

'Thank you.' Harry said grabbing his trunk and climbing off.

The dark haired teen headed down the path to The Burrow as the Knight Bus sped away headed for its next destination. It was so well hidden that it took a while to get to. He dragged his trunk behind him and continued to walk up the path. Just as The Burrow was coming into view, he was knocked over onto his back.

'What's going on?' Harry asked only to find himself speaking into a big bush of brown hair.

'Harry! You made it!' Hermione said grinning.

Harry grinned back. 'How are you?'

'I'm great!' Hermione replied taking Harry's hand in hers and then helping him to his feet, 'sorry about knocking you over.'

'It's alright.' Harry stated brushing the dirt from his clothes.

'How'd you get here?'

'Knight Bus.' Harry responded.

'Oh. Well, come on. Everyone's waiting inside.' The brunette girl said dragging Harry with her into The Burrow.

As soon as Harry entered, he was bombarded with another hug. It was Mrs. Weasley. She hugged him for what seemed like an eternity and didn't let up until Mr. Weasley tapped her on the shoulder.

'What is it Arthur?' Molly Weasley questioned.

'You're going to kill the boy if you don't let go.' Arthur answered.

'Yeah mum. Give him some air.' Ron said emerging into the room from upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley let Harry go and he took some air into his lungs. Breathing deeply, he didn't even realize when the rest of the Weasleys came into the room until Hermione nudged him in the side.

'What?' He asked turning to her.

'Nothing.'

Harry soon spotted the rest of them, well, minus Percy. He was still on bad terms with his family. Everyone who came in contact with the Weasleys knew that they hadn't spoken to the third oldest boy since two years before. Harry walked farther into the house and took a seat at the table.

'You arrived just in time Harry. I just finished on some meat pies.' Molly stated beaming at the boy.

'Great.' Harry said smiling. He was finally surrounded by people who appreciated his presence.

'It's great to have you back Harry.' Ron said sitting down next to Harry.

'Great to be back really.'

'We're really sorry about sending you to the Dursleys.' Mr. Weasley said, 'but we weren't going to go against Dumbledore's wishes.'

'It's alright.'

'Well, he's here now and that's what matters, right?' Hermione asked.

'Exactly.' Mrs. Weasley replied placing a slice of meat pie in front of Harry, 'well, tuck in.'

'Thank you.' Harry said picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

Soon after, Harry had finished his meal and they had all moved to the main room of the house. Ron, Hermione and Harry shared a sofa while the rest of the Weasleys took places on odd chairs or the floor. George and Fred were sitting over in a corner in the room testing out another of their inventions. They'd had the shop for the past two years, but were still testing things out on themselves before selling them. They wouldn't be able to handle having to give money back if the customers weren't completely satisfied.

'What are you two doing over there?' Mrs. Weasley demanded.

'Nothing mum. Just fine tuning something for the shop.'

'I thought I told you not to do that in front of me.'

'Right. Sorry mum.' George said, 'come on Fred, let's go finish this upstairs.'

'Good idea.' Fred said standing up and following his twin out of the room.

'Don't you dare go blowing anything up!' Molly hollered after the twins.

'We won't!' Fred shouted knowing fully well that they'd blow something up if they had the chance.

'Now, Harry, how have you been lately?' Charlie asked trying to change the subject of exactly what his younger brothers could be up to.

'Good. Could have been better if I hadn't of had to go back with the Dursleys.'

'Understandable.' Charlie replied, 'I heard they were the worst bunch of m-' He was soon cut off by his mother hitting him, 'What? I was going to say muggles.'

'Oh, they really are.' Harry stated.

'Right.' Ron replied. 'His uncle yelled at me for trying to call Harry on the fellytone back in fourth year.'

'Telephone Ron.' Hermione corrected in an aggravated tone.

'Sorry.' Ron said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

Hermione whacked Ron on the arm and soon the two of them were in a row right in the middle of the Weasleys main room. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. They reminded him of him and Molly so much that it was a wonder why it had taken so long for the two to get together.

'Reminds you of us, doesn't it?' Arthur whispered to Molly.

'Yeah. It really does.'

'What are you whispering about?' Ron asked of his parents.

'Nothing.' Arthur stated. 'Nothing at all.'

'Right. Well, come on Harry. Let's go get you settled in.' Ron said standing up and heading for the stairs.

Hermione and Harry soon followed suit. The three of them walked up to Ron's room and sat down on his bed. The other bed hadn't been set up for Harry yet but of course, he had just arrived. Not that they hadn't been expecting his arrival. Harry looked around the room and noticed that it hadn't changed a bit since the first time he had been there. Everything was still orange and the pictures of the Chuddley Cannons still decorated the walls.

'So, where's Ginny at?' Harry asked noticing that she wasn't downstairs.

'At a friend's place.' Ron replied, 'why did you ask?'

'Just noticed that she hadn't been downstairs. That's all.' Harry stated.

'Oh.' Ron said nodding his head.

Harry sighed and continued to look around the room. He was now back with the people who actually cared, but none of them seemed to remember that it was his birthday. He may not have been looking forward to any presents, but he would have thought that they would at least acknowledge that he was now a year older. But he couldn't be that lucky. He'd just have to get over the fact that no one cared that he wasn't sixteen anymore.


End file.
